


Zamroczenie

by PajeczarkaSpidery



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Battle, Blood, Death, Dirty Talk, Dragons, Escape, Fights, Gay Sex, Horses, Knights - Freeform, Male Homosexuality, Minor Character Death, Multi, Oral Sex, Race, Swords, War, king!Akazawa, king!Aoi, king!Atobe, king!Kite, king!Minami, king!Shiraishi, king!Tachibana, king!Tezuka, king!Yukimura, prince!Echizen, prince!Hazue, prince!Hiyoshi, prince!Kaidou, prince!Kirihara, prince!Tooyama, prince!Zaizen, princess!Sakuno, princess!Yukari
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PajeczarkaSpidery/pseuds/PajeczarkaSpidery
Summary: AU!Wyspa Tairiku, na terenie której znajduje się dziewięć królestw, ze spokojnej i przyjaznej, niedługo zamieni się w poplamioną krwią, suchą pustynię.Po brutalnym okaleczeniu nie ma wiele nadziei dla królewskiego doradcy. Utrata domu i wygnanie nie poprawiają sytuacji. Czy w miejscu, gdzie może otrzymać pomoc, może otrzymać coś jeszcze? Zakazane uczucie jest możliwe? Zwłaszcza że nigdy nie widziało się osoby, którą się tak mocno pokochało?Jak potoczą się losy zakochanych w sobie niewidomego doradcy Królestwa Rikkai oraz króla z Hyōtei?The Tairiku Island where the nine big kingdoms exist, from being paeceful and friendly is going to become a bloody and dry desert.After being brutally crippled there's no big hope for royal advisor. Lack of home and banishment aren't make it any better. Can he get something more in place where he gets help? Is forbidden love possible? Especially when he has never seen the person he love so much?What the fate of  Rikkai's king's blind advisor and King of Hyōtei, being in love with each other will be?If you want me to translate it into english then let me know and I'll do my best ;)





	1. prolog

Kontynent jest wielką przestrzenią o nieregularnych kształtach, którą zewsząd oblewają wody oceanu. Żyzne gleby kontynentu pokrywają różnorakie rośliny o niezwykłych właściwościach leczniczych, a zwierzęta, takie jak bydło czy dzikie smoki, zostawiają na ich powierzchni ślady, zapamiętałe przez matkę naturę. Najmniejsza część ekosystemu jest tu bardzo istotna, mikroskopijne zachwianie równowagi mogłoby zniszczyć cały świat. 

Taki wspaniały kontynent jak Tairiku, zapewne nie istnieje na znanym wam świecie, a wielu z Was pewnie trudno uwierzyć, że istnieje tak doskonała i naturalnie przepiękna przestrzeń. Znajdą się zapewne pośród Was tacy, którzy uznają, że w takim świecie człowiek nie istnieje, ponieważ kojarzy się z niszczeniem natury na rzecz fabryk, sklepów i wielu innych niszczących krajobraz budynków. A jednak tu, na Tairiku, człowiek potrafi współgrać ze światem otaczającej go przyrody. 

Na pewno znacie takie pojęcie jak średniowiecze, a przynajmniej powinniście kojarzyć, ponieważ właśnie w tych czasach przyszło mi opowiedzieć Wam tę historię. Nie jest to jednak do końca średniowiecze, ponieważ wynaleziono elektryczność i elektrownie słoneczne oraz wiatrowe, leki jak tabletki i zastrzyki, okulary, takie przeciwsłoneczne też. Tairiku jest ogromną, samotną wyspą, położoną na planecie znacznie mniejszej od Ziemi. Resztę planety okalają wody Oceanu Mugen, których człowiek jeszcze nie zbadał. 

Na Tairiku istnieje dziewięć królestw: Cztery Wielkie Królestwa (Północ, Południe, Wschód i Zachód) oraz pięć mniejszych. Największe - Królestwo Seigaku, zwane Granatowym bądź Południowym, Królestwo Rikkai, zwane Żółtym bądź Zachodnim, Królestwo Shitenhōji, zwane Szmaragdowym bądź Wschodnim, Królestwo Hyōtei, zwane Niebieskim bądź Północnym - oto Cztery Wielkie Królestwa. Barbarzyńskie Królestwo Higa, zwane Fioletowym, zajmuje środkowe tereny kontynentu, z delikatnym przesunięciem na zachód, najbliżej do Królestwa Rokkaku, zwanego Czerwonym. Położone jest pomiędzy Królestwem Seigaku a Królestwem Hyōtei. Następne jest Królestwo Yamabuki, zwane Zielonym, położone na północ od Królestwa Shitenhōji, do którego ma najbliżej. Królestwo St. Rudolph, zwane Białym, zajmuje tereny na północny wschód od Barbarzyńskiego Królestwa Higa, najbliżej do Królestwa Shitenhōji. Najmniejsze Królestwo - Fudōmine, zwane Czarnym, położone jest na południowo-wschodniej części Tairiku, najbliżej do Królestwa Seigaku. 

Wszystkie te królestwa żyły niegdyś w pokoju, a naturę szanowały jakby była ich matką. Nie wszystkie ziemie kontynentu należały do któregoś z Królestw, były wolne. Każde królestwo miało własny zamek, pola i hodowle oraz jedną wioskę z poddanymi. Władcy byli bardzo dobrzy dla swoich poddanych, więc nigdy nie wybuchały tam bunty. Ludziom nigdy niczego nie brakowało, a gdyby jednak, inni władcy postanawiali wspomóc sąsiadów, bliższych czy dalszych. Problemami, z którymi zmagały się królestwa były różnego rodzaju szkodniki, takie jak smoki, które kradły bydło, owce i trzodę chlewną bądź gryzonie i ptactwo, niszczące i ogołacające pola. Jednak były to niewielkie sprawy, z którymi ludzie świetnie sobie radzili, rozwiązując sprawy bez krzywdzenia zwierząt. 

Jednak czasy pokoju minęły, i to tak nagle, nikt się tego nie spodziewał. 

***

Nad Tairiku już od paru godzin wisi ciemne niebo, a księżyc i gwiazdy są jedynym źródłem światła. Królestwo Fudōmine o tej godzinie jest szczególnie trudne do wypatrzenia ze względu na kolor, który reprezentuje. Czarny zamek rzucał jeszcze czarniejszy cień na swoją wioskę. Rodzina królewska śpi, mieszkańcy wioski i służba na zamku również, ale straż nie śpi nigdy. Prawie... 

\- Ooooooch, staaaaaaryyyyyy! - ziewnął jeden ze strażników do swojego towarzysza. Tej nocy pilnowali wjazdu z lasu, a on wyjątkowo nie przygotował się na nockę. - Jak ja bym teraz chętnie się położył i zasnął... 

\- Nie możemy, zwariowałeś?! 

\- No ale tylko na godzinkę czy dwie... 

\- Trzymajcie mnie, bo nie wytrzymam! Czy ty się w ogóle słyszysz, człowieku? - Drugi strażnik był poważniejszy, ale musiał przyznać: propozycja kolegi była kusząca. 

\- Co złego może się stać? Przecież nikt nas nie napadnie... - Przetarł oczy dłonią i ułożył się na trawie pod jednym z drzew. 

\- Aaaaaaaa... - ziewnął mądrzejszy strażnik. - Chyba masz rację... - Zaraz padł na miękką ściółkę obok towarzysza. 

Och, jak bardzo się pomylili, właśnie popełnili największy błąd w swoim życiu, który może ich sporo kosztować. Zza krzewów ktoś ich obserwował, tylko czekając, aż nie wytrzymają i przymkną oko. Z gęstwin wyłoniły się cztery sylwetki: jedna ogromna i trzy mniejsze. W blasku księżyca błysnęła niebieska korona królewicza. Młodzieniec był ochraniany przez trzech rycerzy ze swojego królestwa, a choć było ich tylko czterech, wyglądali na pewnych siebie. Bez problemu ominęli śpiącą straż, przy zamku upewniając się, że tam również wszyscy śpią. Nie było strażników, którzy by ich zobaczyli, więc wejście do zamku było prostsze niż zabranie dziecku jedzenia. Jednak było to dość ryzykowne, w środku ktoś mógł jeszcze strzec murów. 

\- Idziemy - zarządził krótko królewicz, przekraczając wejście i kwartet znalazł się na niewielkim korytarzu. Bez wahania popchnął drzwi, prowadzące do sali tronowej. 

Ogromne pomieszczenie było puste, nawet śpiący strażnicy nie przebywali w tym ważnym miejscu. Młody chłopak prychnął tylko i zaczął się rozglądać, a towarzyszący mu ochroniarze zrobili to samo. Po chwili wycofali się z powrotem na korytarz i skierowali się na górę po schodach. Czarny zamek był o wiele mniejszy od ich, więc nie mogli powiedzieć, że można się tu zgubić. Każde z nich dokładnie czytało napisy na złotych plakietkach, zaczepionych do drzwi. Musieli ostrożnie stawiać kroki, ponieważ wszędzie walali się śpiący strażnicy. W końcu znaleźli to, czego szukali. 

\- Mam! - szepnął jeden z nich. 

Reszta natychmiast znalazła się przy nim. Królewicz zmrużył oczy, czytając dokładnie napis na plakietce. 

\- "Królewna An" - mruknął, a kąciki jego ust uniosły się delikatnie. Nadusił dłonią na klamkę i znalazł się w sypialni dziewczyny. 

Krótkowłosa piękność mocno spała, leżąc na wznak. Oddech miała spokojny, chyba śniło jej się coś zadowalającego jej umysł. Jasnowłosy zbliżył się do jej łóżka. W pokoju było bardzo ciemno, więc nie miał prawa zauważyć stolika z wazonem, o który zahaczył biodrem. Naczynie spadło i zbiło się, robiąc przy tym niemały hałas. Lekko wystraszony sytuacją zerknął kątem oka na śpiącą. Dziewczyna mruknęła coś pod nosem i odwróciła głowę na bok, chrapiąc dalej. 

\- Ostrożnie, panie Wakashi - szepnął jeden z rycerzy, który z nim przybył. 

Ten tylko mruknął coś w odpowiedzi i stanął tuż przed łóżkiem królewny. Była naprawdę ładna, choć królewicz gustował w innych. Wiedział, że potrafiła być uparta i agresywna, a on nie lubił tych cech u kobiet. Te właśnie cechy sprawiły, że spotka ją zaraz przykry los. Królewicz Wakashi z Królestwa Hyōtei odkrył ciało panienki i powoli wsunął ramiona pod jej plecy, podnosząc ją. Krótkowłosa nie zareagowała, na jego szczęście. Później już żwawszymi ruchami wyszedł z pokoju. 

\- Król Keigo będzie z nas dumny! - pisnął rycerz. 

\- Jirō, przymknij się! - skarcił go inny wojownik. 

\- Zamknijcie się obaj - warknął Wakashi. - Idziemy - nakazał, a dwóch rycerzy oraz trzeci ogromny wojownik posłusznie podreptali za nim. 

Bardzo zgrabnie poszło im wydostanie się z zamku. Przechodzili przez wioskę, kiedy usłyszeli głośne ujadanie psów. Kilkoro strażników na murach zamku obudziło się, a ich czujny wzrok wypatrzył połyskującą na niebiesko koronę. 

\- Porywają królewnę! 

\- Zawiadomcie króla! 

\- Brać ich! 

Krzyki to były sygnały, że czas się stąd wynosić. Do tego wszystkiego obudziła się An. Gdy tylko zauważyła, co się dzieje, zaczęła wołać o pomoc i szarpać się, więc królewicz Wakashi był zmuszony przewiesić ją sobie przez ramię. Porywacze pobiegli do lasu, gdzie zostawili swoje konie. Załadowali na jednego z nich królewnę Fudōmine, dosiedli rumaki i ruszyli. Jeden ze strażników zobaczył ich oddalające się sylwetki. 

\- Zawiadomcie króla! Powiedzcie, że królewicz z Hyōtei porwał jego siostrę! 

***

Tymczasem gdzieś w sercu kontynentu wolnym tempem przez las przedzierał się niewielki konwój. Na przedzie szło kilku uzbrojonych wojów z latarniami, za nimi powóz, ciągnięty przez dwa konie. W powozie siedziały dwie bardzo ważne osoby. Za powozem maszerowało kilkunastu wojowników, również uzbrojonych, dwóch z nich trzymało latarnie. Było ciemno i głucho, podróżnicy padali ze zmęczenia i głodu. Zapasy na ich podróż okazały się być niewystarczające. Od dwóch dni byli na głodzie, żywili się tym, co znaleźli w lesie, a oznaczało to zero mięsa, ponieważ byli tak głośni, że zwierzyna uciekała od nich na promień kilku kilometrów. Na powóz narzucona była żółta płachta, symbol Królestwa Zachodniego - Rikkai. Każdy z rycerzy miał na ramieniu zawiązaną żółtą chustę, symbolizującą królestwo, któremu służyli. 

Maszerowali, zmordowani tułaczką, bo to bardziej tułaczkę przypominała ich podróż. W końcu jeden z rycerzy na przedzie potknął się o wystający korzeń i już nie podniósł o własnych siłach. 

\- Hej, stary, wszystko w porządku? - Inny rycerz pochylił się nad wycieńczonym towarzyszem. 

Jego pytanie zaniepokoiło siedzących wewnątrz ludzi. Z powozu wyskoczył młody chłopak o kręconych, czarnych włosach i przedarł się przez swój oddział. 

\- Panie mój! Musimy się zatrzymać, błagam! Nikt nie ma już sił! Nie potrzebujemy wiele, tylko kilka godzin snu! Na kolanach błagam! - Jeden z rycerzy dopadł do stóp młodzieńca w żółtej koronie. 

\- Na pewno się zatrzymamy. Spokojnie, powiadomię... 

\- Słyszę - odezwał się gruby głos, dochodzący z powozu. 

Wysoki chłopak postawił stopy na mokrej trawie, zdjął białą rękawiczkę z lewej dłoni i przetarł zmęczone oczy. Podszedł do królewicza, a jego żółta peleryna wydała z siebie cichy szelest, poruszona chłodnym wiatrem. Kucnął przy nieprzytomnym rycerzu i mruknął coś pod nosem. 

\- Proszę? - skrzeknął królewicz. 

\- Hm? Nie, nic, do siebie mówię, Akaya. - Wstał i otrzepał jasne spodnie. - Zrobimy tu postój, twoi ludzie są głodni i zmęczeni. Jeżeli pójdziemy dalej, to wszyscy popadają, a życie uleci z nich szybciej niż zdążysz powiedzieć "koń rasy Shire" - mruknął, chwiejąc się na nogach. 

\- Ach, doradca Renji również nie spał dużo... 

\- Ktoś musiał pilnować śpiącego królewicza. Król Seiichi by mnie zabił, gdybym cię nie dopilnował. - Uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - Ludzie, robimy postój. Kto weźmie pierwszą wartę? - Na to pytanie wszyscy poza doradcą i księciem padli na mokrą ziemię. - Och... 

\- Nic nie szkodzi! - Królewicz Akaya ożywił się. - Ja się wyspałem po wsze czasy! Będę stał na straży. 

\- To nie jest najlepszy pomysł... 

\- Poradzę sobie! Skoro mam być kiedyś królem, muszę umieć chronić swoich poddanych. 

\- Ech... - westchnął królewski doradca i przeleciał wzrokiem po sennych rycerzach. - No, dobrze. Tylko proszę, znajdź chociaż dwóch niezmordowanych, tak będzie bezpieczniej. 

\- Tak jest! 

Renji szybko zorientował się, że królewicz znalazł dwóch towarzyszy na noc. Sprawdził dokładnie, czy z wozem i końmi wszystko w porządku, przejrzał wszystkie cenne przedmioty, które były pochowane wewnątrz. Wracali do Królestwa Rikkai z przykrymi wieściami. Od dwój dni błądzą po lesie, wracając z nieudanej misji na tle pokojowym i chęcią znalezienia sojuszników. Od ostatniego czasu król Rikkai i król Seigaku są skłóceni, nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy może zacząć się wojna. Misja Renjiego polegała na chęci zjednania sobie króla Fudōmine, który był w dobrych stosunkach z granatowym władcą. W wozie znajdowały się skarby króla Seiichiego, niestety król Kippei odmówił. Brunet ziewnął i zakrył usta dłonią. Pokręcił głową z westchnieniem, ściągając drugą rękawiczkę. Usiadł pod jednym z drzew i zdjął pas z pochwą na miecz, odkładając obok. 

\- Akaya. - Poczochrany królewicz odwrócił głowę w jego stronę. - Uważajcie, bądźcie czujni. Jesteśmy na terenie Barbarzyńskiego Królestwa Higi. 

Królewicz tylko kiwnął głową na znak, że rozumie, po czym natychmiast odesłał pozostałych dwóch rycerzy na inne strony obozu, aby nikt nie naszedł ich z żadnego kierunku. 

Księżyc dawał delikatną poświatę na las, gwiazdy mrugały przyjaźnie. Akaya siedział pod jednym z drzew na uboczu obozowiska i wpatrywał się w nie z zachwytem. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że co chwila ziewa, a oczy same mu się przymykają. Potrząsnął energicznie głową. "Nie śpij, nie wolno ci zasnąć" - myślał. Jednak to było silniejsze od niego. Nawet nie sprawdził, czy pozostali na czatach się trzymają. Osunął się na ziemię, ostatnie spojrzenie rzucając na uśmiechnięty, świecący rogalik na niebie. 

Taka chwila nieuwagi właśnie skazała ich na tragedię tak wielką, że wpłynie ona częściowo na losy całego kontynentu i wszystkich jego mieszkańców. 

\- Jak myślicie, śpią? - szepnął jeden z obserwujących żółtą grupę mężczyzn. 

\- Tak, na pewno. 

\- Hej, to jest królewicz Królestwa Rikkai! - Inny zwrócił uwagę na lśniącą żółtą koronę na głowie Akayi. 

\- Tamten musi być równie ważny! - Kolejny zauważył Renjiego, otulonego żółtą peleryną. Peleryny nosili tylko najbliżsi królom słudzy. 

\- Chodźcie, zobaczymy, co tam mają ciekawego. - Gromada uzbrojonych zbójników z fioletowymi chustami na ramionach wyłoniła się z gąszczy. 

Część z nich od razu rzuciła się na powóz, w którym ukryte było złoto i diamenty. Konie spały mocno, opierając się o siebie łbami. Młodszy zbójnik znalazł skarby. 

\- Patrzcie! - zwołał szeptem resztę. 

\- A co zrobimy z nimi? - Uwagę zwrócono na śpiących ludzi Żółtego Królestwa. 

\- A jak myślicie, panowie? - Stary zbójnik dobył miecza z pochwy przy akompaniamencie charakterystycznego dźwięku. Jeden z koni obudził się i zaczął przeraźliwie rżeć na widok nieznanych mu ludzi z bronią. Rycerze zaczęli się budzić. 

\- Jazda, chłopaki! - wrzasnął starzec. Zbóje rzucili się na nich, zabijając natychmiast najbardziej zdezorientowanych, a że był to niewielki powóz, szybko pozbyli się wielu wojowników. 

Okropne krzyki i rżenie obudziły Renjiego. Przerażony chłopak patrzył, jak ludzie Akayi giną, jeden po drugim. Po drugiej stronie drzewa, pod którym spał, obudził się królewicz. Gdy tylko otworzył oczy, krzyknął, gdyż zdał sobie sprawę, że zasnął i dzieje się coś złego. Obaj wstali natychmiast, sięgnęli po miecze i ruszyli na wroga. Zbójnicy mieli już przewagę liczebną, a osłabieni rycerze królewicza Rikkai padali pod ich ciosami jak muchy. Zostało ich pięciu, królewicz, doradca króla i trzech rycerzy przeciwko co najmniej dwudziestu. Trzech rycerzy nie dało im jednak rady. 

Podczas nieczystej walki Akaya został zraniony w udo, krew zabrudziła jego szare spodnie, a on opadł na kolana, sycząc z bólu. Rana była spora, ale nie narobiła zbyt wielu szkód. Królewicz zdążył zerwać zniszczoną nogawkę i obwiązać sobie nią ranę, po czym jedno mocne uderzenie w tył głowy powaliło go na długi czas. Jego ciało uderzyło o zimną ziemię, nieprzytomne. 

\- Akaya! - Renji, bardziej doświadczony w walce, jednak nie będący wykształconym wojownikiem, nie poddawał się. 

Zbójnicy mieli znaczną przewagę, szczerze mówiąc, bawili się tylko biednym chłopakiem. W pewnej chwili wytrącili mu miecz z ręki i powalili na ziemię. Pulsujący ból w czaszce zaczął mu dokuczać tak bardzo, że musiał mocno zacisnąć oczy i szczęki. Leżał tak może chwilę, ponieważ zaczęło mu coś nie pasować. On żyje? Powoli rozchylił powieki, by spotkać spojrzenia uśmiechniętych od ucha do ucha zbójników. 

\- Jesteście bardzo uprzejmi, że poszliście sobie spać bez zostawienia straży, a wieziecie tu takie kosztowności... - Sposób, w który mówili przesiąknięty był sarkazmem. Ale niestety, mieli rację. 

\- Dlaczego mnie nie zabijecie? - zapytał słabym głosem, próbując się podnieść, ale jeden z napastników przygniótł go nogą. 

\- Zabić cię? Kuszące. Twoja pelerynka mówi nam, że jesteście z Rikkai, drugiego pod względem wielkości Królestwa na Tairiku. Ona pokazuje też, że musisz być kimś ważnym, osobą, której król ufa. - Uśmiechy nie opuszczały ich twarzy. - Ale, masz rację, musimy coś z tobą zrobić. Przytrzymajcie go - rozkazał starszy zbój, a kilku innych złapało Renjiego za wszystkie kończyny. 

Mężczyzna usiadł na brzuchu swojej ofiary, a że chudym człekiem nie był, sprawiło to niemały ból chłopakowi. Królewski doradca wyrywał się i szarpał ze wszystkich sił, mimo iż wiedział, że nie ma to najmniejszego sensu. Szeroko otwartymi oczyma, co było u niego rzadkością, wpatrywał się w twarz siedzącego na nim mężczyzny. Była ciemna, a jej wyraz obłąkańczy. Ów mężczyzna wyjął z kieszeni spodni niewielki nóż, którego połyskującą, ostrą końcówkę przybliżył niebezpiecznie blisko do oka Renjiego. Chłopak już chciał zacisnąć powieki najmocniej jak się da, ale nawet na to mu nie pozwolili. Młodszy napastnik podszedł do niego i zgrabnymi palcami dłoni zmusił do trzymania oczu otwartych. Inny zbój usiłował zatkać mu usta ręką, ale powstrzymał go stary: 

\- Zostaw go! Kto go tu usłyszy? Jego wrzaski tylko dadzą mi większą satysfakcję. - Uśmiechnął się, ściągając wrogo brwi. 

Otwarte oczy Renjiego zaczęły mocno go piec, łzy bezskutecznie próbowały ratować sytuację. Chłopak czuł, że jeśli grubas zaraz nie zrobi tego, co zamierza, to jego gałki oczne wylecą z oczodołów! Powoli ledwo widoczne w ciemnościach kształty zaczęły się zlewać w jednolitą czarną pustkę, póki nie poczuł okropnego bólu. Jego prawe oko mrugnęło, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Widziało bardzo wyraźnie dłoń, ściskającą nóż, przykładającą go do drugiego oka, skąd pulsował ból tak wielki, że myślał, że za chwilę umrze. Mężczyzna wbił nóż w lewe oko szybko, ale nie poprzestał wyłącznie na tym. Zaczął bawić się kosztem chłopaka, którego gardło jeszcze nigdy nie było zmuszone tak się zdzierać. Jego wrzaski niosły się echem po lesie. Nóż obracał się w jego oczodole, rozrywając tkanki oka na kawałki, krew spływała po policzku ofiary, wpływała do ucha, spływała na usta. Mógł poczuć jej smród oraz metaliczny smak, krztusił się nią. Karmazynowa ciecz spływała po jego szyi, plamiła ubranie, w tym żółtą pelerynę, barwiła mokrą trawę. Mało usatysfakcjonowani zbójnicy zaczęli coś mruczeć pod nosami. Renji wrzasnął głośniej, gdy nóż został wydobyty ze zniszczonego oczodołu. Palce czyichś dłoni zacisnęły się wokół jeszcze zdrowego prawego oka i zaczęły naciągać skórę, zmuszając powieki do ponownego rozwarcia się. Gdy tylko to się stało, fala niewyobrażalnego bólu znów przeleciała przez twarz młodego doradcy, wrzaski stały się głośniejsze, ale coraz krótsze, przerywane. Krew znów oblewała jego twarz, szyję, ubranie oraz glebę. Po pewnej chwili przestał wydawać jakiekolwiek odgłosy, poza świszczącym, nierównym oddechem i cichym pojękiwaniem. Stary zbójnik wywiercił mu kolejną dziurę w oczodole i wyjął zakrwawiony nóż, wraz z resztą zbójnickiej bandy przyglądając się swemu dziełu. Nagle ich obłąkańcze śmiechy przywróciły skołatany umysł Renjiego, słyszał je bardzo niewyraźnie przez krew, która zalała mu kanały słuchowe. Odgłos stąpania po mokrym gruncie i śmiechy oddalały się. 

Nie wiedzieć czemu czuł, że całe jego ciało przekuwają miliardy mikroskopijnych szpilek. Leżał sparaliżowany wydarzeniami sprzed chwili, bał się poruszyć. Ból rozdzierał mu dalej to, co z twarzy pozostało, wwiercał się w potylicę i drażnił niemiłosiernie zmysły. Myśli w jego głowie zdawały się krążyć coraz szybciej i głośniej. Nie chciał myśleć, nie chciał czuć, nie chciał żyć. Ale co ma teraz zrobić?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W następnym rozdziale:  
> \- Renji i Akaya docierają do domu  
> \- między Królestwem Fudōmine a Królestwem Seigaku dochodzi do współpracy  
> \- król Tezuka i małżeńskie rozterki


	2. Powrót do domu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W tym rozdziale:  
> \- Renji i Akaya docierają do domu  
> \- między Królestwem Fudōmine a Królestwem Seigaku dochodzi do współpracy  
> \- król Tezuka i małżeńskie rozterki

Naprawdę nie chciał się budzić, nie chciał tego, ale stało się. Pierwsze, co wtedy poczuł, to przytłaczające uczucie bycia przyciąganym do ziemi. Powoli rozszerzył powieki, żeby zobaczyć ptaki, których śpiew nakłonił go do obudzenia się. Słońce musiało panować już od paru godzin na niebie, ponieważ było już bardzo wysoko. Na szczęście cienie otaczających go drzew uniemożliwiały promieniom słonecznym drogę do jego oczu. Wpatrywał się w konary drzew, pełne różnokolorowych ptaszków, małych i pięknych o cudownych głosikach. W końcu postanowił się ruszyć i niemalże natychmiast tego pożałował. Rozcięte udo szybko dało o sobie znać, może nie bolałoby tak mocno, gdyby o nim pamiętał, byłby wtedy ostrożniejszy. Krótki krzyk wydobył się z jego gardła, gdy przejechał po trawie zranioną częścią ciała. Syknął z bólu, przewracając się na plecy, zakrył oczy ramieniem, biorąc parę głębokich wdechów. Jego głos brzmiał poważnie nieszczęśliwie, kiedy usiłował usiąść, odezwał się wtedy także ogromny ból w czaszce. Oba miejsca pulsowały, piekły, królewicz Akaya musiał zacisnąć mocno zęby, żeby nie zacząć wrzeszczeć. Trawa wokół niego przybrała kolor szkarłatu, dokoła unosił się smród krwi i jakby zgnilizny, zapewne martwy koń. 

\- A-a-kaya... - Królewicz odwrócił wzrok w prawo i zamarł. 

Niedaleko niego, otoczony zakrwawioną roślinnością, leżał doradca Królestwa Rikkai, Renji. Jego ubranie było pobrudzone od krwi, w paru miejscach rozdarte. Zwrócony twarzą do nieba dyszał głośno, usiłując przełknąć gulę, uwierającą go w gardło. 

\- Renji! - Akaya zapomniał o bólu i swoim ciężkim stanie, dopadając do doradcy na czworaka. Wsunął dłoń pod szyję starszego chłopaka i uniósł delikatnie jego głowę, wpatrując się z przerażeniem w jego zmasakrowaną twarz. - Co oni doradcy zrobili?! - Łzy zaczęły zamazywać mu widok poszarpanych resztek powiek, z oczodołów skapywały ostatnie krople znajdującej się tam krwi. 

\- Akaya, woda - szepnął Renji, zaciskając dłoń na materiale rękawa królewicza. 

\- Woda... - powtórzył tępo poczochrany chłopak. 

\- Tu niedaleko płynie strumień, słyszę to - wyjaśnił doradca. 

Młody królewicz podjął próbę ustania na nogach, zakończyła się sukcesem pod warunkiem, że wziął jakiś badyl do podparcia się. Zabrał ze sobą bukłak i ostrożnym krokiem ruszył w stronę szumu. Słuch doradcy się nie pomylił, faktycznie nieopodal miejsca nocnego napadu, ze skalnej ścianki wypływał potoczek, tworząc małą rzeczkę czystej wody. Królewicz szybko zapełnił bukłak, napił się i wrócił do nadal leżącego na ziemi Renjiego. 

\- Przyniosłem wodę, pij. - Przyłożył bukłak do ust chłopaka, pozwalając mu napić się trochę. 

Doradca musiał być bardzo spragniony, woda szybko zniknęła z bukłaka. 

\- Akaya, pomóż mi wstać, proszę - wychrypiał. 

\- Ach, jasne, przecież. 

Renji owinął ramiona wokół młodszego chłopaka, ten przytrzymał go i pociągnął w górę. W pewnym momencie przestał i sapnął parę razy, noga bolała jak cholera, kiedy napinał mięśnie. Jednak musiał wymusić od swojego ciała trochę posłuszeństwa, inaczej nigdy nie wydostaną się z tych terenów. 

Kiedy obaj stali już na własnych nogach, Akaya otrzepał pospiesznie szatę Renjiego, po czym złapał go za rękę i pociągnął za sobą w stronę strumienia. Doradca szedł potulnie za swoim królewiczem, włócząc nogami i potykając się o kamienie i wystające fragmenty korzeni drzew. Akaya zaprowadził go nad rzeczkę. Renji za pomocą rąk zbadał teren. 

\- Podejdź tu, proszę - rozkazał ostrożnie, stojąc przy małym wodospadzie. - Trzeba obmyć twoją ranę. 

\- Odmawiam - powiedział stanowczym głosem Akaya. - Stan zdrowia doradcy jest poważniejszy niż mój. 

Królewicz podszedł do drugiego chłopaka i pokierował nim, chwytając za ramiona. Odchylił delikatnie jego głowę do tyłu, prosto w opadającą do strumyka wodę. Woda zmieszała się z krwią, oczyściła twarz bruneta, popłynęła dalej, po krwi nie zostało dużo śladu. Akaya odsunął doradcę od wodospadu i pochylił się, sięgając za niezniszczoną nogawkę swoich spodni, kiedy usłyszał dźwięk zrywanego materiału. Podniósł wzrok na Renjiego, który zdążył już zerwać rękaw ze swojej zawsze nienagannej koszuli, przetarł za jego pomocą twarz i przewiązał sobie to, co po oczach mu pozostało. 

\- Jesteś zbyt łagodny dla mnie, Akaya. - Wysilił się na uśmiech. - Teraz daj mi zająć się twoją nogą. 

\- Dobrze - powiedział lekko zmieszany królewicz i poprowadził Renjiego. 

Poczochrany chłopak usiadł na kamieniu, wsuwając stopy do chłodnej wody, doradca stanął na dnie płyciutkiej rzeczki i klęknął przed nim. Akaya pomógł mu znaleźć palcami zranione miejsce i zacisnął zęby, kiedy Renji przejechał opuszką po ranie. Zanim młodszy zdążył pomyśleć o proteście, zerwał drugi rękaw swojej koszuli i zanurzył go w wodzie. Spokojnymi ruchami przemył ranę przy akompaniamencie syków i jęków Akayi, który jak zwykle wyolbrzymiał sprawę. 

\- Przepraszam, jeżeli teraz cię zaboli, ale tak trzeba... - mruknął słabym głosem Renji, obwiązując udo rękawem, po czym ścisnął je trochę, powodując więcej bólu. 

\- A-ach! - wysapał królewicz. 

\- Teraz nie powinno być problemów. 

\- Ale jak się stąd wydostaniemy? Jesteśmy sami, wszyscy nie żyją, nie mamy koni, a nadal jesteśmy na terenach Higi! 

\- Spokojnie, jakoś to będzie... 

Obaj chłopcy usiedli na brzegu, mocząc stopy i rozmyślając. Nie trwało to długo, ich myśli zostały przerwane przez stukot kopyt. Akaya szybko podniósł wzrok i zaczął się rozglądać, koń byłby dla nich wybawieniem. Renji wytężył słuch, zbierając się z trawy i otrzepując dłonie. Zarówno on jak i królewicz ledwo trzymali się na nogach, potrzebowali dostać się jak najszybciej do zamku, opowiedzieć o tym, co przydarzyło im się nocą w lesie. 

\- To Shire... - mruknął Renji. 

\- Proszę? 

\- To mój koń. 

Stukot się zbliżał. 

\- Błyskawica! 

W tym momencie po drugiej stronie strumyka z gąszczy wybiegł ogromny, czarny koń z białym pyskiem i końcami kopyt. Koń nie miał jeźdźca, za to proste siodło zdobiło grzbiet pięknego zwierzęcia. Zatrzymał się na widok ludzi, przeszywając ich wzrokiem, parsknął parę razy i zbliżył się. Zaczął obwąchiwać Renjiego i parskać wesoło. 

\- Błyskawica, mój kochany konik... - Brunet wtulił się w szyję zwierzęcia, teraz zajętego entuzjastycznym witaniem królewicza Akayi. 

\- Hej! Przestań! Ja też się cieszę jak nigdy, że cię widzę! - krzyczał nagle bardzo szczęśliwy, głaszcząc konia po pysku. - Ale skąd ona się tu wzięła? 

\- Widocznie król zaczął się niepokoić. Bądź co bądź powinniśmy przed świtem być w zamku. Która jest godzina? - Renji przybliżył swój nadgarstek do twarzy królewicza. 

\- Jest po trzeciej, popołudnie - oznajmił Akaya. 

\- Lepiej się stąd wynośmy. 

Z wzajemną pomocą mieszkańcy Rikkai dosiedli Błyskawicę, nadal bardzo szczęśliwą. 

\- No, kochana - powiedział cicho Renji, pochylając się i głaszcząc klacz po szyi. - Zabierz nas do domu. 

***

Od porwania królewny An z Fudōmine całe królestwo nie śpi. W zamku trwa chaos, rycerze, poddani, praktycznie wszyscy miotają się, nie wiedząc, co robić. Brat porwanej, król Kippei, wysłał wiadomość do Królestwa Seigaku, z którym miał bardzo dobre układy. W liście do panującego tam króla Kunimitsu opisał sytuację i poprosił o pomoc. Wysłał w pogoń oddział, ale książę z Hyōtei i towarzyszący mu rycerze byli szybsi i zniknęli w gęstym lesie w mgnieniu oka. 

\- Panie, Kyōsuke wrócił i przyniósł odpowiedź od króla Seigaku! - zawołał jeden z najlepszych rycerzy Fudōmine, a zarazem dziedzic tronu, zaborczy królewicz Akira. 

\- Wpuśćcie go, chcę wiedzieć, jaką drogą pójdzie Południowe Królestwo w tej sytuacji. 

Niski chłopak wsunął się do sali i skłonił przed swoim władcą, wręczając w jego dłonie papirus, po czym odszedł na bok. Król w spokoju czytał każde zapisane słowo, czując się coraz lepiej. 

\- Hmm, musimy jak najszybciej wyruszyć do Królestwa Seigaku na spotkanie z tamtejszym władcą. 

***

Kiedy posłaniec Fudōmine odszedł, dzierżąc w dłoniach odpowiedź na prośby o pomoc, król Kunimitsu opadł na wolne siedzenie, drapiąc się po głowie. Oczywistym było, że pomoże królowi Kippei jak tylko potrafi, jednak miał na głowie mnóstwo innych problemów, a najważniejszym z nich był... brak żony. Już od dawna myślał o znalezieniu sobie idealnej partnerki życiowej, żeby zapomnieć o smutnej przeszłości, jednak nie miał pojęcia o dziewczętach z innych królestw. Dobre małżeństwo zapoczątkowałoby wieczną współpracę między królestwami małżonków, ale Królestwo Fudōmine nie spełniało oczekiwań władcy południa. Najlepszym rozwiązaniem byłoby któreś z pozostałych wielkich królestw: Hyōtei, Rikkai bądź Shitenhōji, lecz Hyōtei stało się wrogiem przez uprowadzenie królewny An, a sytuacja między Seigaku i Rikkai jest ostatnimi czasy zbyt napięta, by myśleć o małżeństwie z kobietą z tamtejszych stron. Pozostaje więc Szmaragdowe Królestwo Wschodu, Shitenhōji. Problem polega na tym, że małżeństwo z losową kobietą, której się nie zna, której się nigdy na oczy nie widziało, o której się nic nie wie, jest bez sensu. 

Król westchnął ciężko, czując na sobie spojrzenie jednego ze swoich najbliższych poddanych, wysłannika Shūsuke. Mógł dostrzec niewysokiego szatyna kątem oka, zmartwione oczy przeszywały władcę na wylot. 

\- Czy mogę coś dla króla zrobić? - spytał niewinnie wysłannik, zbliżając się powoli do siedzącego. 

\- Tak, zawołaj doradcę - polecił Kunimitsu, prostując się. 

Shūsuke oddalił się prędko, ucichły jego kroki. Król odprowadzał go wzrokiem, czując się nieco lepiej niż przed chwilą. Teraz zrobi to, co zawsze: opowie swemu doradcy całą historię i wysłucha jego propozycji rozwiązania problemów. Westchnął głośno, zadowolony, gdy znów usłyszał zbliżające się kroki, tym razem dwóch osób. 

\- Król mnie wzywał? - zabrzmiał głęboki, niski, mrukliwy głos. 

\- Tak, Sadaharu. - Kunimitsu podniósł wzrok na stojących przed nim poddanych. - Dziękuję, Shūsuke, odejdź. 

Szatyn pochylił się lekko, po czym opuścił pomieszczenie w pośpiechu, by sprawdzić, jak mają się najlepsi rycerze Południowego Królestwa. 

\- W jakiej sprawie wzywasz? 

\- Jak zwykle potrzebuję twojej pomocy. 

Sadaharu tylko kiwnął głową, czekając na długą opowieść, pełną rozpaczań władcy, jęków, stęków i narzekań, jak to on nie wie, co robić, bo ma za dużo spraw na głowie. Król streścił doradcy wydarzenia ostatnich dni i swoje przemyślenia na temat małżeństwa, wstał i wyczekiwał odpowiedzi. Brunet poprawił okulary i zamyślił się, natłok informacji rozbiegł się po jego umyśle. 

\- Zapewne król Kippei z Królestwa Fudōmine zechce omówić plan działania w cztery oczy z tobą. Wierzę, że pojawią się w naszym zamku jeszcze dziś. Radzę wysłuchać jego sugestii i wybrać drogę najkorzystniejszą dla obu królestw. Konflikt z Hyōtei jest nieunikniony, proponuję na chwilę zapomnieć o Zachodnim Królestwie Rikkai. Póki nie ma odzewu, nie mamy się czym martwić. Co do małżeństwa, oczywistym wyborem jest Królestwo Shitenhōji. Jeżeli doszłoby do konfliktu zbrojnego, warto mieć jakiegoś równie silnego sojusznika, zwłaszcza że Rikkai mogą wykorzystać okazję i stanąć po stronie Hyōtei. 

\- Wszystko ładnie, pięknie, Sadaharu, ale nie ożenię się z kobietą, której w ogóle nie znam - jęknął Kunimitsu, rozpoczynając przechadzkę po zamku. 

\- A gdyby król wysłał do Shitenhōji Shūsuke z listem, chłopak rozejrzałby się i znalazł parę interesujących kobiet. Potem moglibyśmy zainicjować spotkanie z tymi damami, a z każdą spędziłby król parę chwil sam na sam. 

\- Shūsuke nie może iść na tę misję - odparł surowo władca. 

\- Dlaczego? 

\- Mam swoje powody, by go nie wysyłać. Jednakże - Przystanął i spojrzał na doradcę - znalazłby się ktoś inny, komu ufam i kogo mógłbym bez wyrzutów sumienia wysłać. 

\- Chyba nie masz mnie na myśli, panie? 

\- Dlaczego nie? Wierzę, że wykonasz tę misję lepiej niż wysłannik, przyniesiesz wszystkie potrzebne informacje. Poza tym, już mam gdzie wysłać Shūsuke na dzień czy dwa. 

\- Rozumiem. W takim razie będzie to dla mnie wielki zaszczyt wyruszyć w podróż do Szmaragdowego Królestwa. 

\- Wyrusz natychmiast, póki lasy są jeszcze bezpieczne. Przechodząc przez Królestwo Fudōmine, unikniesz nieszczęścia. 

\- Tak jest, królu. - Sadaharu skłonił się nisko, żegnając władcę i odszedł przygotować się do wyprawy. Oczywiście on sam napisze list w imieniu króla, wyjaśniający jego wizytę w Królestwie Shitenhōji. 

***

Przez ponad dwie godziny jedynym słyszalnym dla nich dźwiękiem był stukot kopyt, ewentualnie ich szybkie bicie serc i oddech. Nie było czasu na zastanawianie się, na postój, na uzupełnianie zapasów. Jedyne, czego chcieli, to dostać się do domu, gdzie mogą spokojnie paść na twarze i żyć bądź umrzeć, to nie ma znaczenia. Błyskawica, klacz razy Shire, była jednym z najszybszych koni w Królestwie Rikkai tuż obok Pioruna i Grzmotu. Te trzy Shire były oznaką bliskości najważniejszych jednostek w królestwie, nie wliczając w nie królewicza Akayi. Chłopak zazdrościł im tych pięknych zwierząt, jednak uspokaja się w duchu myślą, że kiedyś również będzie miał takiego wierzchowca. 

Królewicz spojrzał w niebo, śledząc przymrużonym okiem wędrujące po sklepieniu niebieskim słońce. Zdecydowanie są w podróży od paru godzin. Chłopak odchylił się w bok i spojrzał przed nich, gdzie gęsty las dobiegał końca. Jego oczom ukazały się znajome wieże, ciemnożółte, niemalże złote. Akaya nie mógł opanować szczęścia, targające nim emocje skłoniły go do szarpnięcia swojego kompana za podartą koszulę. 

\- Jesteśmy w domu, Renji! - krzyknął do ucha okaleczonemu. 

\- Słyszę. Przypominam ci, że jestem ślepy, nie głuchy - mruknął, cały czas trzymając się bezpiecznie szyi Błyskawicy. 

\- Ach, przepraszam. 

Stukot kopyt zaciekawił mieszkańców wioski, przez którą zmuszeni byli przejechać, jeżeli chcieli dostać się do zamku. Zaciekawieni poddani wychylali się z chat, zatrzymywali się na drodze, wpatrywali zdumieni w znajomą klacz. Jadące na niej postaci budziły kontrowersje, były brudne, miały podarte ubrania, poplamione krwią i lepkie od śliny. Korona królewicza zabłysła w promieniach słońca dając wyraźny znak, że książę powrócił ze swojej wyprawy. Ale co z resztą? Gdzie wszyscy wojownicy, którzy z nim byli? Gdzie konie i karoca? 

Błyskawica szybko wyminęła gapiów, pozwalając im na zaledwie kilka spojrzeń na tyle dobrych, by zrozumieć, że jedynie książę i doradca królewski żyją. Szmery wypełniły po chwili każdy kąt wioski, koń jednak był już na wąskiej ścieżce, prowadzącej do zamku. 

Odgłosy konia przykuły uwagę straży, łucznicy przyszykowali się do ewentualnej interwencji. Ktoś krzyknął "Nie strzelać!", zauważając koronę i poplamioną, żółtą pelerynę. 

\- Otwórzcie wrota, miernoty! - wydarł się inny rycerz, machając rękami na zidiociałych łuczników. 

Ci dali znak ludziom na dworku, którzy mieli dostęp do bramy. Ciężkie wrota opadły, pozwalając przybyszom przejść nad fosą, kraty odsłoniły wejście na teren zamku, klacz wbiegła, nie zwracając uwagi na próbujących ją zatrzymać rycerzy i pomknęła przez ogrody królewskie. Tam zatrzymała się przy stajni, witając swoich braci, Pioruna i Grzmotu. Akaya zszedł ostrożnie, starając się nie podtrzymywać ciężaru ciała na rannej nodze, pomógł zejść i doradcy. Starszy chłopak podziękował swojemu wierzchowcowi, głaskając go po pysku, jednocześnie wyszukując drugą ręką królewicza. 

\- Jestem tu. - Poczochrany podłożył się pod wyciągniętą dłoń. 

Doradca mruknął tylko w odpowiedzi, zostawiając konia w spokoju i przełożył sobie przez szyję ramię królewicza, obejmując go wolnym ramieniem. 

\- Poradzę sobie, słowo! 

\- Nie powinieneś nadwerężać chorej nogi. 

\- Ale doradca jest w gorszym stanie! 

\- Bzdura, mogę chodzić, ty nie bardzo. Kieruj mną, żebyśmy na nic nie wpadli. 

Wolnym krokiem zaczęli zbliżać się do wejścia do zamku. To było trudne, zwłaszcza że królewicz notorycznie mylił prawą stronę z lewą stroną i miał ogólne problemy z wysłowieniem się. Kierowanie drugim człowiekiem nie jest takie proste i gdyby szli szybciej, nie daliby rady dojść do celu. Na szczęście udało im się odnaleźć drzwi wejściowe, Akaya zadbał o klamkę i znaleźli się w środku. Weszli na wielką salę, zwracając tym uwagę paru rycerzy, zarządcę, szpiega, dowódcy wojska i samego króla. Na widok obdartych, pobrudzonych krwią królewicza i doradcy król wstał ze swojego tronu, otwierając szeroko usta. Wszyscy zaniemówili. 

Dopiero po chwili totalnego otępienia, władca wraz z dowódcą podbiegli do rannych. Znaleźli się przy nich w samą porę, Renji zachwiał się mocno i upadłby na twarz, ciągnąc ze sobą i Akayę, gdyby nie ich pomoc. 

\- Co się stało?! - Król spanikował, zsuwając delikatnie materiał, zakrywający część twarzy doradcy. 

\- Niech król tego nie robi! - krzyknął Akaya, stając o własnych siłach i szarpiąc się za włosy. 

Niebieskowłosy władca zdążył już zabrać materiał, który okazał się być rękawem koszuli Renjiego i zamarł. Taka sama była reakcja dowódcy. Śmiertelną ciszę przerywały tylko zachrypnięte próby przemówienia przez królewicza i dyszenie okaleczonego. 

\- To wszystko moja wina! Ja miałem stać na czatach! Zaatakowali z zaskoczenia! - krzyczał Akaya, rwąc sobie włosy z głowy. Jego korona uderzyła o posadzkę, podobnie jak jego kolana tuż przed królem. - Proszę o wybaczenie! 

\- Nie - przerwał mu Renji. - Nie słuchaj go, Seiichi, to moja wina. Mogłem objąć straż, pozostali byli wykończeni, a pozwoliłem wziąć Akayi pierwszą straż. Błagam, nie wińcie go za to, czego nie zrobił. 

\- Nikt nie będzie tu nikogo winił - powiedział cicho król Seiichi, nadal pomagając Renjiemu ustać na nogach, choć ten robił się coraz cięższy. - Hiroshi! - zawołał na swojego zarządcę na zamku. - Wraz z Genichirō zabierzecie Renjiego do mojej sypialni - rozkazał, gdy szatyn w okularach stanął obok niego. - Bunta! - Do zgromadzenia dołączył również niewysoki, różowowłosy rycerz. - Zabierz Akayę do Ryoki, ona będzie wiedziała, jak zaradzić jego nodze. 

\- Tak jest! - odpowiedział Bunta, ciągnąc królewicza za ramię. 

Renji wylądował na pościeli samego króla mimo słabych protestów. Hiroshi natychmiast wyszedł z pomieszczenia, by porozmawiać ze szpiegiem Masaharu. Genichirō został, czekając na Seiichiego. Władca zjawił się szybko, zamykając cicho za sobą drzwi. Dowódca chciał opuścić sypialnię, jednak król powstrzymał go ruchem dłoni. Dosiadł się do niego i chwycił Renjiego za rękę. 

\- Powiedziałem kucharzom, żeby podali im coś do jedzenia - mruknął, wpatrując się w zmasakrowaną twarz rannego. 

\- Dasz radę go wyleczyć? - spytał Genichirō, nie spuszczając wzroku z dłoni swego pana. 

\- Nie wiem. Moc uzdrawiania, którą posiada władca jednego z Czterech Wielkich Królestw nie jest nieskończona. W moim przypadku zostały już tylko resztki. Oczywiście zrobię, co w mojej mocy, żeby go uleczyć, ale nie mogę gwarantować, że się uda. 

\- Nie musisz, Seiichi. Nie potrzebuję takiego poświęcenia od mojego króla - odezwał się Renji. - Tylko zmarnujesz resztki Płomiennego Daru. 

\- Nie pozwolę ci tak cierpieć, Renji. Jestem odpowiedzialny za wszystkich moich poddanych, każdy z was jest dla mnie bardzo ważny. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, a przyjaciele muszą sobie pomagać. Genichirō, muszę cię poprosić o opuszczenie mojej sypialni. Potrzebuję skupienia, a twoja energia będzie mnie rozpraszać. 

\- Tak jest. 

***

\- Panie! Król Kippei się zbliża! - krzyknął jeden ze stróżujących rycerzy zamku Seigaku. 

\- Otworzyć wrota! - nakazał Kunimitsu, pochłonięty chwilę wcześniej rozmową z zarządcą na zamku Eijim i królewiczem Kaoru, następcą tronu. 

Zapanowała chwilowa dezorganizacja, trzeba było przenieść wszystkich przybyłych do innej sali, przynieść jedzenie, powyciągać mapy i pionki. Zajęło to dobry kwadrans, ale w końcu obaj władcy spotkali się twarzą w twarz. 

Szybko doszło do prób rozwiązania wszystkich problemów. 

\- Więc co proponujesz, Kunimitsu? 

\- Musimy obmyślić sposób na odzyskanie twojej siostry bez wywoływania niepotrzebnych bitew. 

Przy drzwiach panowały szmery, wysłannik rozmawiał z kimś przez uchylone drzwi, co trochę irytowało króla Seigaku. Szybko zakończył rozmowę, kiedy rozmówca wcisnął mu dyskretnie w ręce zwinięty świstek papieru. Szatyn podszedł po cichu do władcy. 

\- Och, proszę wybaczyć zakłócanie obrad, ale... - Chłopak pochylił się i szepnął Kunimitsu do ucha, obserwując kątem oka króla Kippei: - Mamy list od dowódcy Shūichirō. 

\- Rozumiem. Musisz mi wybaczyć na chwilę, Kippei. - Król Południa skłonił się lekko. 

\- Żaden problem. 

Król z wysłannikiem odeszli do drzwi, wymieniając po cichu parę ostrych zdań, po czym król rozwinął otrzymany list. 

Drogi królu, nie mam czasu na wiele uprzejmości. Jeżeli to czytasz, to zapewne ja już nie żyję. Udało nam się zebrać parę informacji o zamiarach króla Barbarzyńskiego Królestwa Higi. Z tego, co mi wiadomo, nasyłają na przejezdnych bandy złoczyńców, którzy zabijają i kradną, niewielu oszczędzają. Król Higi chce w ten sposób siać strach. Do ataków może dochodzić również poza terenami królestwa, ludzie są coraz bardziej niespokojni. Higa planuje skłócić ze sobą inne królestwa, a kiedy wykończą się wzajemnie, przejąć władzę nad całym Tairiku! Więcej informacji nie mogę przekazać. Mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczysz. 

Shūichirō

Król przeczytał list jeszcze raz, i jeszcze raz, i jeszcze kolejny, nie mogąc pojąć w stu procentach jego treści. Dowódca jego wojsk nie żyje? Kto go zabił? Higa? Ci barbarzyńcy rządzą się na całej wyspie! 

\- Shūsuke. 

\- Tak, panie? 

\- Zawołaj mi Ryōmę. 

\- Tak jest. - Szatyn wyszedł. 

Kunimitsu wrócił do króla Fudōmine. 

\- Kiedy cię nie było, przyszedł mi do głowy pewien pomysł - oznajmił władca Czarnego Królestwa. 

\- Pewien pomysł? 

\- Może zrobimy wymianę. 

\- Wymianę z Hyōtei? Nie mamy nikogo, kogo można by wymienić na twoją siostrę. 

\- Jeszcze nie mamy. 

\- Co sugerujesz, Kippei? 

\- To musi być szybka akcja. Wyślemy rycerzy, którzy uprowadzą z mroźnych stron kogoś ważnego dla króla Keigo. Nawet wiem, kto będzie świetny. 

\- Kto? 

\- Rycerz Ryō, uczestniczył w porwaniu An. Bezczelny typek, który nie ma za grosz szacunku do nikogo i niczego, a jednak bardzo przydatny. Musi być jednym z cennych pupilków Keigo. 

\- Hmm, to nie jest taki zły pomysł. - Kunimitsu podrapał się po głowie i poprawił okulary. - Zgadzam się. Wyślemy grupkę osób, nie dużo, to ma być szybka akcja, tak jak powiedziałeś. 

\- Cieszę się, że podzielasz moje zdanie, Kunimitsu. Nasze królestwa pozostaną w przyjaźni na długie lata. 

\- Panie mój. - Kunimitsu znów usłyszał ten głos. 

\- Shūsuke. 

\- Królewicz Ryōma czeka przed salą. Wpuścić go? 

\- Niech wejdzie. 

Shūsuke wyszedł, po chwili wracając z niskim chłopcem w niebieskiej koronie. 

\- Pan wzywał - stwierdził niski brunet. 

\- Tak, mam dla ciebie zadanie. 

\- Słucham, panie. 

\- Dowódca Shūichirō nie żyje, on i jego załoga zostali zamordowani w Królestwie Higi. Chcę, abyś wyruszył tam z misją. Nie powinni cię tam zwietrzyć. 

\- Co tylko rozkażesz, królu. Kiedy wyruszać? 

\- Natychmiast! Całe Tairiku się wali i to wszystko przez te... Szczury! 

Ryōma skłonił się na pożegnanie i opuścił pomieszczenie. 

\- Kiedy nasi rycerze złapią Ryō, będziemy mogli rozpocząć negocjacje. 

***

Nikt nie widział władcy w zamku od paru godzin, na dworze zaczęło robić się ciemno i zimno. Genichirō siedział z Akayą w kuchni, królewicz opowiedział całą historię. Teraz skupiał się na krzątających się po kuchni kucharzach i sprzątaczkach, głównie na tych drugich, a dokładnie na ich nogach. Musiał odreagować wydarzenia nocy, a to jedyne, o czym teraz był w stanie myśleć. 

Genichirō wysłuchał królewicza uważnie, teraz obwiniał siebie za całe zajście, przecież mógł tam być. Pogrążony w myślach, kątem oka obserwował Akayę, skupionego na zgrabnych nogach jednej ze sprzątaczek. 

W tej chwili w kuchni pojawił się król Seiichi. Na jego widok obaj młodzi podnieśli się z krzeseł i dopadli do władcy, wyczekując wieści. Niebieskowłosy pokręcił tylko ze smutkiem głową, powodując kolejny atak paniki u królewicza, który znów zaczął rwać sobie włosy z głowy. 

\- Moja moc praktycznie wygasła, przykro mi. Cieszę się, że coś zjadł, od razu zaczął wyglądać lepiej. Tę noc spędzi u mnie... 

\- Seiichi, a gdzie ty będziesz spał? - spytał Genichirō. 

\- W jego komnacie. Kazałem Ryoce obłożyć jego twarz workami z ziołami leczniczymi, powinien poczuć po tym ulgę. A co z twoją nogą, Akaya? 

\- Już nie boli, mogę normalnie chodzić. 

\- Renji prosi, abyś jej nie nadwerężał. 

\- A w sprawie doradcy, nie da się niczego zrobić? - zapytał z nadzieją w głosie. 

\- Potrzebowalibyśmy Płomiennego Daru od innego z Wielkich Królów. O Seigaku możemy zapomnieć, nasz konflikt jest zbyt głęboki. Shitenhōji jest zbyt daleko, więc jedynym rozwiązaniem byłby król Keigo z Królestwa Hyōtei, ale wątpię w jego pomoc. On uzna, że proszę go o uratowanie "śmiecia", wolę oszczędzić Renjiemu tych wyzwisk. 

\- Ale nie ma wyboru! - wybuchnął Akaya. - Nasz doradca jest w potrzebie, a z Hyōtei bardzo dobrze się dogadujemy! Przecież ćwiczyłem czasami z królewiczem Wakashim! 

\- Akaya, nie możemy... 

\- Nie zgadzam się na kalectwo doradcy! Wyjeżdżam do Hyōtei! Sprowadzę tu tego zarozumiałego króla i zmuszę do udzielenia pomocy Renjiemu! 

\- Akaya, zabraniam... 

\- Przykro mi! - Królewicz odwrócił się tyłem do Seiichiego. - Nie mogę króla posłuchać. - Szybkim krokiem opuścił kuchnię, zostawiając króla i dowódcę samych.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W następnym rozdziale:  
> \- porwanie rycerza Ryō i negocjacje  
> \- zamach stanu w Królestwie Rikkai


	3. Zdrada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W tym rozdziale:  
> \- porwanie rycerza Ryō  
> \- zamach stanu w Królestwie Rikkai

Wczesnym wieczorem, na dworze zamku Królestwa Seigaku, zebrano wszystkich rycerzy Południowego Królestwa oraz część rycerzy Królestwa Fudōmine. Słońce chyliło się powoli ku zachodowi, był to wiosenny okres. W wiosce Seigaku ludzie nadal przebywali na dworze, czując się bezpiecznie w największym królestwie, uważanym za najpotężniejsze na całym Tairiku.

Król Kunimitsu wraz z królem Kippei mierzyli spojrzeniami wszystkich wojowników, władca Granatowego Królestwa przyglądał się przez chwilę młodej dziewczynie w koronie, wojowniczce i kandydatce do odziedziczenia tronu. Miała długie, kasztanowe włosy i mimo uroczego wyglądu, była świetnie wyszkolonym wojownikiem (nie rycerzem, to różnica). Była również narzeczoną królewicza Ryōmy, oboje wydawali się być mocno w sobie zakochani. Jej imię, bardzo proste, Sakuno, dodawało jej wrażenia czystej niewinności.

\- Mam nadzieję, że wybór nie będzie tak trudny, na jaki wygląda - mruknął Kunimitsu, wymieniając spojrzenia z królem Kippei.

\- Dla mnie nie bardzo, znam idealnego kawalera do tego zadania. Akira, wystąp!

\- Tak jest! - Przed innymi rycerzami pojawił się niewysoki młodzieniec w lekkiej zbroi, z ognistoczerwonymi włosami. Ten rycerz, królewicz, dla królewny An gotów był umrzeć, przez pewien czas był osobistym ochroniarzem dziewczyny i sekretnie podkochiwał się w niej.

\- Hmm, tylko jeden?

\- Mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz wśród swoich kilku dobrych, moi rycerze nie są w najlepszej formie, a na Akirze zawsze mogę polegać, jeżeli chodzi o moją siostrę.

Król Seigaku pozwolił pochłonąć się myślom przez chwilę. Jego spojrzenie znów padło na młodą wojowniczkę.

\- Sakuno.

\- Tak jest! - Szatynka zrobiła lekki krok do przodu.

\- Wróć na poligon ćwiczeniowy, Hazue tam trenuje, dołączysz do niego. Możesz mi się przydać później. Nie mamy pojęcia, jak potoczy się bieg zdarzeń.

Sakuno przybrała zawiedziony wyraz twarzy, jednak skłoniła się nisko i posłusznie pobiegła, by dołączyć do królewicza Hazue, młodszego brata królewicza Kaoru.

Król Kunimitsu po chwili dłuższego zastanowienia wybrał czterech rycerzy. Wśród nich znalazł się jeden z najlepszych w królestwie, Takeshi. Brunet wydawał się zdesperowany, by wziąć udział w misji. Parę razy miał przyjemność spotkać się z królewną An, a ta wpadła mu w oko i od czasu zakochania młody rycerz stara się udowodnić swoją wartość. Prowadzi cichą rywalizację z królewiczem Akirą o rękę dziewczyny.

Wybrani rycerze zostali zaprowadzeni przez Shūsuke do lochów, by przygotować się do wyprawy. Król Kunimitsu i król Kippei zdecydowali, że wyruszą w nocy, aby o świcie znaleźć się blisko zamku Hyōtei i porwać rycerza Ryō.

***

Król Zachodniego Królestwa zarwał całą noc i teraz nie wyglądał na wyspanego. Królewicz Akaya był uparty jak osioł i władca nie potrafił znaleźć sposobu na zatrzymanie go. Ich kłótnia na szczęście nie zakłóciła spokoju innych, sypiających na zamku. Jeszcze teraz w głowie Seiichiego krążyły słowa zdenerwowanego księcia. "Nie mogę być posłuszny królowi w takiej sprawie! To dla dobra Renjiego! Wyruszam i nie zatrzymasz mnie". W końcu król przyznał rację Akayi, nie zatrzyma go, pozwolił mu wybrać dwudziestu rycerzy ze sobą, jednak nalegał o ostrożność.

\- Markotnie król dzisiaj wygląda. - Usłyszał syczący głos przy swoim uchu. Odwrócił głowę, zmieniając nieco pozycję na swoim miękkim tronie, na którym lubił przesiadywać i kontemplować nad różnymi sprawami.

Obok tronu stał najlepszy szpieg Królestwa Rikkai, Masaharu. Wpatrywał się intensywnie niebieskimi tęczówkami w króla, jego szeroki i nieco przerażający uśmiech jak zwykle na miejscu.

\- Masaharu, wystraszyłeś mnie - mruknął Seiichi.

\- Czy jest coś, co mógłbym zrobić dla kochanego króla? - zapytał przesłodzonym głosikiem srebrnowłosy.

\- Świat się wali...

\- Och. - Szpieg pokręcił głową, prostując się. - Jeden atak to nie koniec świata. Ja zawsze powtarzałem, że Fioletowe Królestwo należy uciszyć.

Król Seiichi przewrócił oczami, Masaharu był strasznym lizusem, większość poddanych nie czuła się w jego obecności komfortowo. Władca też czasami miał go dość.

\- Masaharu, dekoncentrujesz mnie. Zrób coś dla mnie i powiadom Hiroshiego o niewystarczającej ilości koców w mojej sypialni.

\- Ach - syknął przymilnie szpieg i schylił się tak nisko, że niemal nie uderzył czołem o schodki, po czym oddalił się pospiesznie, zostawiając niebieskowłosego samego z myślami.

Jednak nie trwało to długo, ponieważ w zasięgu wzroku króla pojawił się dowódca jego wojsk, Genichirō. Młody mężczyzna przebywał gdzieś w komnatach zamku po odesłaniu rycerzy i wojowników na trening. Brunet uderzył kolanem o posadzkę i schylił głowę.

\- Genichirō, mówiłem ci, jesteś moim przyjacielem, wstań - jęknął z politowaniem Seiichi.

\- Jesteś także moim władcą, Seiichi. - Genichirō wstał i podszedł bliżej, by nachylić się do nadal siedzącego niebieskowłosego. - Renji się obudził, wierzę, że obaj chcecie ze sobą pomówić.

\- Obudził się? - Król nie krył podekscytowania, wstał tak gwałtownie, że omal nie zderzył się czołem z twarzą dowódcy. - Idę natychmiast, ty miej oko na wszystko przez chwilę, dobrze?

\- Tak jest.

On sam udał się pospiesznie do wieży, w której znajdowała się jego komnata, gdzie jego ranny doradca spędził ostatnią noc. Uznał, że tak powinien się zachować, jego łóżko było największe i najwygodniejsze w całym królestwie, a Renji zasługiwał na porządny odpoczynek. Kiedy wszedł do swojej sypialni, okaleczony nie leżał na pościeli. Zamiast tego stał przy oknie i obserwował dziedziniec... Ach, nie, przecież nie mógł już niczego obserwować. Świadomość tego sprawiła, że króla zabolało serce, biedny Renji zdawał się tęsknić za widokiem pięknego świata, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy przybyła wiosna.

\- Renji - powiedział cicho, stukając kostkami o framugę drzwi, by dać znać o swojej obecności. - Proszę, abyś nie wstawał z łóżka.

Brunet odwrócił się wreszcie, mniej więcej w jego kierunku z obojętnością, wymalowaną na zbrukanej twarzy. Stracił oczy, okna prowadzące do duszy, a mimo to Seiichi wiedział, jak nieszczęśliwy jest jego przyjaciel. Wiedział również, że Renji potrafi być tysiąc razy bardziej uparty niż Akaya, pokręcił więc szybko głową i podszedł do niego. Dłoń na ramieniu niewidomego miała powiadomić go o położeniu władcy.

\- Nie mogę zostać na zamku, Seiichi - powiedział ledwo słyszalnym głosem.

\- Co?

\- Spójrz na mnie, jestem kaleki, odebrano mi wzrok, bez tego staję się bezużyteczny i nie mam żadnego powodu tu zostawać ani ty trzymać mnie tutaj. Co to za zamek ze ślepym kaleką? Co to za władca, który za doradcę ma takiego... takiego...

\- Renji, ty nie wiesz co mówisz! Nie wyrzucę cię, po prostu nie! Nie ważne, że straciłeś oczy, nieważne, że nie jesteś w pełni sprawny! Dla mnie to nie ma znaczenia! Dla mnie liczy się to, że jesteś moim przyjacielem i zrobiłbym dla ciebie wszystko! Dla Genichirō też! Renji! - Niebieskowłosy przysunął się bliżej i zacisnął ramiona wokół przyjaciela. - Nigdy tak o sobie nie mów, słyszysz?! Zabraniam ci!

\- Dobrze...

\- No. - Król odsunął się nieco, dając brunetowi pełną swobodę. - A teraz powiedz mi, jak się czujesz?

\- Moje ciało jest lżejsze niż wczoraj, mięśnie odpoczęły, nie muszę być przykuty do łóżka.

\- W takim razie, może przejdziemy się po ogrodach? - zaproponował król Seiichi. - Teraz, kiedy wszystko kwitnie, unoszą się niesamowite zapachy.

***

Pięciu wybranych rycerzy wraz z władcami Seigaku i Fudōmine znajdowali się w piwnicach, przygotowując strategię. W lochach przebywał również wysłannik Shūsuke, choć nie uczestniczył w rozmowach, miał wręcz zakaz. Znudzony młody szatyn postanowił umilić sobie czas, kiedy usłyszał cichy głos. Tuż za rogiem, przy kratach, stał królewicz Kaoru, pochłonięty mruczeniem do zamkniętego za kratkami smoka.

\- Paniczu Kaoru - przywitał się Shūsuke, choć na uwadze miał teraz smoka.

\- Och, nie wiedziałem, że ktoś tu jeszcze jest - burknął królewicz.

\- Jak tam Yasu? Ma się dobrze?

\- Jest bardzo spokojna, co jakoś mnie nie dziwi. - Następca tronu wrócił do obserwowania smoczycy.

Yasu była smokiem złapanym, kiedy miała około sześć miesięcy. Teraz jest już dorosłą samicą, która poznała się na ludziach, co dziwne, z dobrej strony i zrozumiała, że ludzie chcą jedynie poznać smoki lepiej i nauczyć się panować nad ich niebezpiecznymi dla nich zachowaniami. Gotowa byłą na negocjacje, ale nie teraz.

\- A jak tam maluch? - zapytał Shūsuke.

\- Ach, jajo ma się dobrze, Yasu dba o nie.

\- To dobrze...

Wtedy z sali obrad wyszedł król Kunimitsu i skierował się prosto w ich stronę, słysząc rozmowę. Głos wysłannika był bardzo drażliwy dla jego uszu, dlatego niczym radar wykrywał go niemal natychmiast.

\- Shūsuke - mruknął, stając obok.

Wysłannik i królewicz skłonili się lekko, po czym Kaoru wrócił do głaskania Yasu po pysku. Shūsuke miał zmieszany wyraz twarzy, król znowu miał coś do niego.

\- Tak, panie? - spytał ze swoim niewinnym uśmiechem.

\- Mam dla ciebie zadanie. - Król wyjął zza płaszcza zwinięty papier. - Dostarczysz ten list do króla Rikkai. Znając twoją ciekawość, muszę ci powiedzieć, co znajduje się w liście, inaczej perfidnie go odpakujesz i dostarczysz podarty.

Shūsuke uśmiechnął się szerzej.

\- W tym liście król Seiichi znajdzie parę ustępstw z mojej strony oraz powiadomienie o sytuacji Fudōmine, może zgodzi się nam pomóc z Hyōtei.

\- Kiedy wyruszać?

\- Natychmiast! - Król wręczył wysłannikowi list.

Ten przyjrzał się pieczęci Seigaku, po czym skinął głową i udał się na górę.

***

Słońce powoli zbliżało się do horyzontu, niebo przybierało barwę oranżu. Na poligonie treningowym Królestwa Rikkai rycerze wciąż trenowali, teraz urządzając sobie trochę lżejsze pojedynki na miecze, ponieważ dowódca był chwilowo nieobecny.

Król Seiichi spędził z Renjim cały dzień na dworze. Władca był ostrożny, starał się nie mówić o tym, co widział, za to przywoływał to, co mogli usłyszeć i poczuć. Wiatr z ogrodów królewskich przenosił niesamowite zapachy, jednak nic nie mogło zastąpić przepięknego widoku tylu różnokolorowych kwiatów w jednym miejscu. Ciepło zachodzącego słońca miło pieściło skórę, ale nie mogło się równać z oszołamiającym widokiem zachodu. To sprawiało, że król czuł ogromny smutek, żal mu było przyjaciela, który już nigdy nie będzie w stanie tego zobaczyć.

\- Jest zaskakująco ciepło jak na wiosenny wieczór - powiedział Renji, kiedy weszli na poligon treningowy, przykuwając tym uwagę króla.

\- Co? Ach, tak, jest bardzo ciepło - zaśmiał się Seiichi. - Właściwie, do prawdziwego zachodu jeszcze jakieś dwie godziny...

\- Naprawdę? To i tak ciepło. - Renji nagle zatrzymał się, choć przyjaciel prowadził go bezpiecznie.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał władca, również stając.

Na poligonie wciąż trwały przyjacielskie zawody, stal uderzała o stal, rycerze, nie biorący udziału w pojedynkach, rozmawiali cicho między sobą, podpierając mury.

\- Jesteśmy na poligonie treningowym - mruknął brunet.

\- Tak - odpowiedział ostrożnie Seiichi. - Chcesz iść gdzieś indziej?

\- Nie, po prostu wolę zawsze mieć pewność o tym, gdzie się znajduję.

Na zamku dowódca rozmawiał z jednym z lepszych rycerzy w królestwie, Buntą. Niski rycerz był niezwykle odważny i bystry, zawsze wygrywał w pojedynkach. Dowódca chciał prosić o przysługę, kiedy wieczorny spokój zakłócił ogromny wybuch oraz następujące po nim trzęsienie ziemi. Ktoś krzyknął "Bomba!", inny ktoś "Uciekajcie!". Cały zamek zatrząsł się niebezpiecznie, przebywający w środku uciekali każdą możliwą drogą. Genichirō szarpnął Buntę i rzucili się w stronę wyjścia. Ledwo uniknęli śmierci przez przygniecenie, złota budowla zaczęła się walić. Przez okna z najwyższych wież wyskoczyły dwie osoby, jedna z nich dzierżyła potężny miecz, druga rzuciła w uciekinierów bombką. Brunet i różowowłosy rycerz odskoczyli w ostatniej chwili, dowódca kątem oka zerknął na opadające na mury postaci. Straszny uśmiech i intensywnie niebieskie tęczówki wpatrywały się w nich, kiedy niższy terrorysta rzucił kolejną bombkę. I tym razem Genichirō i Bunta uniknęli zderzenia z materiałem wybuchowym i pomknęli na poligon, by ratować króla. Druga postać szarpnęła niższą za rękaw, słońce odbijało się w szkłach jej okularów. Obaj najeźdźcy zniknęli.

Kiedy dotarli, część rycerzy wyprowadzała konie ze stajen, Piorun, Grzmot i Błyskawica pomknęły ścieżką, by znaleźć swoich właścicieli. Genichirō omal nie zderzył się z królem Seiichim, wybiegającym z poligonu. Władca ciągnął za sobą Renjiego.

\- Jak to się stało?! Mój zamek się wali! Odpowiadaj, co tu się wyprawia! - wrzasnął zdenerwowany król, szarpiąc dowódcę za rękawy.

\- Ten syczący zdrajca, oni oboje to planowali, nikt inny nie zna się na bombach! - warknął Genichirō, kiedy wybuchy przeszły do stajen i na poligon.

\- To jest zamach stanu! - jęknął król Seiichi. - Nie wyprowadzili wszystkich koni!

\- Pewnie już nie żyją, musimy uciekać. Złapcie swoje konie, ja zabiorę pozostałych. Ci dwaj zdrajcy pewnie czatują na ciebie.

\- O mnie się nie martw, nie pozwól zginąć pozostałym, spotkamy się za potokiem.

\- Tak jest.

Dowódca oddalił się pospiesznie, by zebrać ludzi i konie, które przeżyły. Król wziął na siebie odpowiedzialność za okaleczonego przyjaciela i zaczął rozglądać się za końmi. Jeden z rycerzy przybiegł, by dać im broń na wszelki wypadek, gdyby zdrajcy czyhali na ich życia. Piorun i Błyskawica biegły osobno, w niewielkim jednak dystansie od siebie, wydawały się lekko spłoszone.

\- Renji, musimy złapać nasze konie, wybuch trochę ja zaniepokoił i boję się, że mogą zrobić sobie krzywdę. Chodź za mną, poczekasz w wyznaczonym miejscu, a ja zagonię Błyskawicę.

Władca rozkazał doradcy czekać przy mechanizmie, przy samych wrotach, Renji czekał więc posłusznie, nasłuchując. Stukot kopyt to był sygnał, że któryś z koni się zbliża, nie miało znaczenia, który, choć król starał się zagonić tam Błyskawicę, równie dobrze mógł to być Piorun. Koń nadbiegł dość szybko, zatrzymał się na widok człowieka i parsknął głośno. Renji pogłaskał go po pysku.

\- Już, już dobrze, grzeczny konik - powiedział, a koń parsknął spokojniej. - Dobra dziewczynka.

Brunet był w stanie rozpoznać Błyskawicę przez jej zachowanie, emocje i reakcje, które różniły się od jej braci. Po chwili usłyszał drugiego konia, zbliżał się wolniej, najprawdopodobniej Seiichi już go uspokoił i dosiadł.

\- Renji, wrota są otwarte, jedziemy do lasu, tam spotkamy się z resztą, gdy Genichirō ogarnie ten bajzel.

\- Nie byłbym taki pewien... - powiedział syczący głos.

Król Seiichi odwrócił się, by zobaczyć obu zdrajców w całej okazałości. Oczywistym było, że będzie on ich głównym celem, jednak nie przewidział, że tak szybko wymkną się rycerzom. Masaharu syknął złośliwie i wyjął z torby kolejną bombkę z zamiarem rzucenia jej w ich stronę. Renji zdążył na szczęście już dosiąść Błyskawicę.

\- Wio! Szybko! - krzyknął władca i oba shire pomknęły przez pomost, uciekając od smutnego końca.

Stojący przy Masaharu Hiroshi gwizdnął szybko, przywołując dwa kasztanowe konie, należące do nich i ruszyli w pogoń. Shire były największą rasą koni oraz zdecydowanie szybszą od ich wierzchowców. Mimo to plan Masaharu nie spalił, przynajmniej nie aż tak, jak to wyglądało. On i Hiroshi dali radę zapędzić oba giganty wzdłuż potoku i wgłąb lasu, w część nieznaną królowi. Tam zwolnili, pozwalając władcy i doradcy na ucieczkę w gęste tereny, gdzie łatwo będzie ich dopaść później.

\- Kogo widziałeś, Hiroshi? - spytał srebrnowłosy, kiedy ich konie się zatrzymały.

\- Dowódca i Bunta wciąż żyją.

\- Cholera, to niedobrze.

\- Jesteś pewien, że Kuwahara nie żyje? - Hiroshi poprawił okulary.

\- Spokojna twa głowa, zadbałem o to - syknął szpieg, zacierając ręce. - Lepiej mi powiedz, co z tym robakiem, królewiczem Akayą?

\- Nie widziałem go wśród żywych.

\- Wspaniale.

***

Słońce wychylało swe krągłości nad linię horyzontu, ciemny szafir powoli przekształcał się w fioletowoniebieskie sklepienie. Ptaki ćwierkały wesoło, witając nowy dzień. Zamek Hyōtei był pięknie oświetlony, chłodne powietrze dodawało kontrastu wschodowi.

Przed murami, otaczającymi zamek zbierała się grupa rycerzy i wojowników, najwyraźniej szykowali się na polowanie. Wśród nich znalazł się rycerz Ryō, niezwykle zawzięty i agresywny osobnik, uwielbiający kłótnie i pojedynki. Godzina oraz warunki były idealne, by złapać świeżą dziczyznę dla króla. Nie mieli jednak pojęcia, że potencjalne żarcie zostało przepłoszone przez małą grupkę rycerzy, czających się wśród krzewów.

Na znak przewodnika porannej wyprawy gromada skierowała się w stronę lasu. Rycerz Ryō trzymał się z tyłu, wypatrując zagrożenia, które mogłoby pokrzyżować ich plany. Na Tairiku mieszkało dużo zwierząt typowych dla europejskich lasów, zagrożeniem mogły być niedźwiedzie czy dzikie koty, ale również i zwierzęta bardziej egzotyczne, głównie węże dusiciele jak i jadowite oraz pająki, mnóstwo gatunków. Do zwierząt, uważanych na Ziemi za nieistniejące, mityczne lub wymarłe należały smoki, jednak one były ostatnimi laty tak rzadkie, że nikt się nimi zbytnio nie przejmował. Ogromne owady i akromantule również występowały. Do niegroźnych stworzeń należały jednorożce czy pegazy oraz stworzonka, przypominające maleńkie ludziki.

Szatyn obserwował uważnie konary oraz pnie drzew, na oku miał również ścieżkę. Co jakiś czas odwracał głowę, by sprawdzić, czy jakiś drapieżnik ich nie śledzi. Pozostali poruszali się szybciej niż on, wyznaczając dystans, do którego przywyknął.

To był moment, w którym ktoś złapał go od tyłu, inny ktoś wyrwał mu broń, nim ten zdążył w ogóle pomyśleć o sięgnięciu po nią. Nie mógł krzyknąć, czyjaś szeroka dłoń zasłoniła mu usta, a potem ogromny ból w głowie i ciemność, ciemność, ciemność...

***

Mówiąc o ciemności, jest ona częścią życia każdego człowieka, wystarczy tylko zamknąć oczy. Dla jednego młodziana ciemność stała się wszystkim, co był w stanie zobaczyć, jego obecna sytuacja sprawiała, że trudno było mu zasnąć oraz obudzić się, zwłaszcza że nie był do końca pewien, kiedy śpi, a kiedy nie.

Król Rikkai oraz jego ranny doradca przespali tę noc w lesie, bez wygód, na mokrej trawie, oparci o gruby pień starego dębu. Piorun i Błyskawica również spały, ich niesamowity słuch wystarczył, by dawały znak o jakimkolwiek zagrożeniu, pozwalając ludziom spać w miarę spokojnie. Ćwierkające ptaki obudziły władcę Rikkai, niebieskowłosy zastanawiał się przez chwilę, co się dzieje. Zdarzenia ostatniego wieczoru migały przed jego oczami, Masaharu, Hiroshi, bomby, walący się zamek, krew i krzyki, ucieczka przez gęstwiny. Król Seiichi zamrugał kilkakrotnie oczami, marszcząc brwi, ptasie trele były zbyt piskliwe i intensywne dla niego, który dopiero co otworzył oczy. Renji leżał obok, oddychając głośno prosto do ucha swojego pana, nadal spał. Oboje zostali oblężeni przez najmniejszych mieszkańców lasu, po twarzy bruneta chodziły robaki. Sam chłopak wydzielał nieprzyjemny zapach, co zmartwiło poważnie króla Zachodniego Królestwa. Niewykluczone, że za chustą, zakrywającą rozszarpane oczy chłopaka działo się coś niedobrego.

\- Dzień dobry, Wasza Wysokość - przywitał się syczący głos, władca zerwał się do pozycji siedzącej.

Zza krzewów wychylili się dwaj zdrajcy, Masaharu i Hiroshi, machając trzymaną w dłoniach bronią, należącą do króla i doradcy. Musieli obserwować ich całą noc i widocznie czekali na moment, w którym będą mogli ich zabić w stanie świadomości.

\- Wy zdrajcy! Poczekajcie, aż wrócimy do domu, wtedy poślę was tam, gdzie wasze miejsce! - warknął Seiichi, podnosząc się z ziemi.

Renji najwyraźniej się obudził, bo usiadł i otrzepał delikatnie twarz.

\- Wy tchórze! Wolicie atakować bezbronnych, zamiast stanąć do uczciwej walki! Nawet, jeśli zginę, Akaya przejmie po mnie władzę, a was, szczury, szybko się wyłapie, Genichirō już o to zadba!

\- Królewicz Akaya nie zdołał uciec z walącego się zamku! Nie żyje! - zaśmiał się Masaharu.

\- Mylisz się. - Król Seiichi uśmiechnął się szaleńczo. - Akaya wyruszył w nocy w towarzystwie dwudziestu dobrze wyszkolonych rycerzy, nie było go w okolicy, kiedy wysadziłeś mój zamek.

Obaj zdrajcy byli zdezorientowani, żaden nie wiedział o wyprawie królewicza, dlatego założyli, że musiał zginąć. Wiadomość o jego wyprawie była bardzo nie na rękę srebrnowłosemu.

\- Ha, nawet, jeśli uszedł z życiem, zginie w swoim czasie. A tymczasem, jeżeli chcesz walczyć - mruknął, rzucając miecz królowi - niech tak będzie.

Król Seiichi zaatakował, gdy tylko jego dłonie weszły w kontakt z mieczem. Hiroshi stał z boku, biernie obserwując bieg zdarzeń. Wiedział, jak ważne dla jego wspólnika jest, żeby król zginął na pierwszym miejscu. Obaj przeciwnicy byli godnymi siebie przeciwnikami w pojedynku, jednak władca Rikkai miał przewagę nad szpiegiem-zdrajcą.

Król dostrzegł kątem oka, jak szatyn w okularach wyjmuje miecz z pochwy, wpatrując się w walczących. Honorowa walka, hę? To oczywiste, że ten styl nie odpowiadał zdrajcom. Hiroshi podszedł od tyłu i wymierzył uderzenie, jednak niebieskowłosy zdołał go uniknąć. Na jego nieszczęście, sprytne oczy Masaharu śledziły każdy jego krok i srebrnowłosy ugodził go w lewe ramię. Podczas gdy był zarządca zamku odwracał ciosami uwagę władcy, Masaharu wykorzystywał każdy unik, by zadać celniejsze uderzenia, jego miecz przybierał kolor szkarłatu.

Ugodzony w paru miejscach mieczem, król Seiichi upadł na kolana, podpierając się na własnej broni. Hiroshi zostawił ich samych sobie, pozwalając wspólnikowi wykończyć niebieskowłosego, sam podszedł do oślepionego doradcy, brunet był teraz całkowicie na ich łasce.

Seiichi sapał głośno, patrząc na syczącego zdrajcę, czującego nad nim wyższość, dającą mu dużą satysfakcję. Nie mógł się poddać, nie mógł, to nie wchodziło w grę.

\- Hmm, jak teraz się czujesz, będąc pod kimś? - spytał rozbawiony Masaharu, bawiąc się swoim mieczem.

\- Seiichi! - krzyknął Renji, zwracając chwilowo ich uwagę.

Znudzony szatyn przystawił swój miecz do gardła bruneta, przypinając go do drzewa. Jego ofiara była pozbawiona jakichkolwiek szans na ucieczkę, Renji wyglądał żałośnie wręcz. Hiroshi zaczął się wahać, czy ich plan aby na pewno był taki wspaniały? Zabili już tyle niewinnych osób, z czego wiele z nich miało zaufanie do okularnika. Każda śmierć, choć zewnętrznie nie robiła na nim wrażenia, wewnątrz rozdzierała go całego, zaczynał żałować, że przyłączył się do planu srebrnowłosego.

\- Nie waż się - warknął niskim głosem władca Rikkai.

Masaharu za to przejechał palcem po swojej szyi, dając wyraźny znak, czego oczekuje od wspólnika.

Hiroshi przełknął ślinę, wracając spojrzeniem na Renjiego, brunet był obrazem czystej nędzy i rozpaczy i żal mu było pozbawiać go życia. Przytknął swój miecz mocniej do gardła chłopaka, zostawiając czerwony ślad, po czym wycofał rękę i zrobił krok do tyłu, oddychając ciężko.

\- Słabeusz z ciebie - warknął Masaharu, wymachując mieczem, gotów ściąć króla Seiichiego w środku lasu, o tak pięknym poranku.

Wtedy tuż koło jego ucha śmignęła strzała, jej grot wbił się w korę starego dębu, wysoko nad głową doradcy. Zaraz po niej przeleciały następne strzały, obaj zdrajcy uchylili się i spojrzeli w kierunku, z którego przyleciały. Z wysokiego drzewa zeskoczył młody chłopak o ciemnych włosach i niemalże złotych oczach, z napiętą cięciwą i strzałą, gotowy do kolejnego wystrzału. Był to niski chłopak, wyglądał na dobrze wyszkolonego.

\- Och, a kim ty jesteś, chłopaczku, że śmiesz strzelać do nas?! - odezwał się Masaharu.

\- Zostawcie ich w spokoju - mruknął nieznajomy. - Nie wiecie, co to honor - dodał i puścił cięciwę, tym razem strzała musnęła skórę srebrnowłosego. - Je nie radzę stawiać oporu, grot wysmarowany jest trucizną.

Szpieg sięgnął do swojej torby po bombki, ale wszystkie zdążył już wykorzystać na atak w zamku. Przeklął więc cicho swoje i Hiroshiego szczęście, dał szatynowi krótki znak, po czym obaj zniknęli szybko w gęstym lesie.

Przybysz schował łuk i strzały i podał rękę królowi Seiichiemu. Ten chętnie skorzystał z pomocy, mimo iż zauważył na głowie chłopaka atrybut Królestwa Seigaku, z którym nie miał najlepszych stosunków. Chłopak zauważył żółtą koronę na skroniach niebieskowłosego i kiwnął lekko głową.

\- Ty jesteś król z Rikkai, Seiichi. To zaszczyt dla mnie, uratować tak ważną osobę. Znajdujecie się blisko Królestwa Seigaku oraz Higi. Nie jest tu bezpiecznie, a wy nie wyglądacie najlepiej, pozwól więc, że dotrzymam wam towarzystwa i wspomogę w każdy możliwy dla mnie sposób.

Chłopak podszedł do Renjiego i jemu również pomógł wstać z trawy. Król Seiichi zmusił się do utrzymania na nogach, Masaharu ranił go kilka razy, ale według niego nie wyglądało to aż tak źle. Miał tylko nadzieję, że ich wybawca zaradzi coś na krwawienie i pomoże Renjiemu.

\- Twoja granatowa korona - powiedział cicho. - Jesteś królewiczem z Seigaku? Kim jesteś?

\- Jestem jednym z trzech królewiczów Królestwa Seigaku, na imię mam Ryōma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W następnym rozdziale:  
> \- negocjacje  
> \- co słychać w Królestwie Shitenhōji  
> \- dalsze losy Renjiego  
> \- zaostrzający się konflikt między Hyōtei a Fudōmine


End file.
